


Wax and Blindfolds

by Animefan09



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bondage kink, Brother antics, Dick is an idiot sometimes, F/M, Jason laughs his ass off, Light Spanking, Tim is trying not to laugh, age up AU, alternative universe, hard smut, smut and humor, wax kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: Gasping noises and moans filled the air as hot puffs air filled the room. He tighten his hold on her hips and rock back and forth while the bed squeaks underneath them.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 402





	Wax and Blindfolds

Gasping noises and moans filled the air as hot puffs air filled the room. He tighten his hold on her hips and rock back and forth while the bed squeaks underneath them. He smirk as she cried out his name. Damian loves her screams (in pleasure not pain). He slammed his cock into her round, pale ass as she threw her back.

His love was blindfolded with a black silk that scream out with sexual desires. Marinette gasp for air while her body shakes in desire for more of his touches. He took his member out of her ass while slapped his hand on her bottom.

He heard said ‘fuck.’ He smirk in pride and mentally congratulated himself in making her cuss. He place his tongue on her pale, flushed back and slowly made his way up to her neck.

“Dami~”  
“Yes, beloved?”  
“Take off my blindfold.”  
“Of course, angel.”

He untied the black blindfold and smooth out her midnight blue, long hair. She tilt her head back and place it on his shoulder. He saw the glazed bluebell eyes he so adored. He kissed her nose and heard soft a soft giggle. He kiss her open mouth and push his tongue in. He heard a lustful moan coming out his angel in grace. He snake his arms around his girlfriend and gripped her large breasts with both hands and squeezed gently.

“Aaah! Damian!” She broke the kiss.  
“Is it time already?”  
“Hmmm~”

He smirk grew larger. He grabbed the red, cotton cloths from the bedside and tied her hands together from the back. He made sure it was tight enough where she couldn’t be free but lose enough where it didn’t cut off her circulation. He reach up for the hook that over look their bed and place her tied hands over their heads. Once he finish that, he tied her feet with more cloths. He lick his lips at the temptation in front of him, but he fought the urge. He grab the lit candle on the nightstand and move her hair out the way.

“You ready?”  
“Please, Damian!”  
“What was that?”  
“Dami now!”  
“Much better, angel.”

He tilt the candle and the red wax started drip onto her beautiful skin. She arc her back and moaned in intense pleasure. He lick his lips at the delicious sound and wanted to hear more. He move the candle and the wax drip on her breast and stomach. He made her bend forwards to him and move the candle along her spin.

She gasp at the warmth against her back and suck on her lip in wanting more. She lick her lips upon seeing her boyfriend’s large cock near her. Marinette took his member and proceed on sucking and licking his fullness in her throat. She heard him swear above her and chuckled softly. The vibrations from her must’ve made him gone crazy because she felt him push her further into him. She gladly accepted it and throated him and nodded her head back and forth.

“Fuck, Mari!”

She felt him release and was hit the saltiness and hint of sweetness of his cum. She drank it, but left some in her mouth. She felt him spank her and was turn on instantly. She moan when he did it again but slightly harder than before.

“Good girl, my beloved. Keep moaning just like that. I’m going to give you something special tonight.”

She loved it when he call her a good girl. It gave her chills and made her even more horny. She was grabbed by her hair and knew it was time to let go, so she did, and he was kissing her roughly on her lips that made her to open her mouth. The leftover semen went in his mouth and onto her chin. He squeezed her two butt cheeks and moan into the kiss. Suddenly, she felt the bondage on her feet were gone and soon her legs were apart and spread wide enough to let him into her vagina.

She was still tied to the hook and soon was let down, but her hands were tied together still. Her arms were above her head when she was roughly pushed down on her back. Damn, she was going to explode from the heat in her head.

“Fuck me already!”  
“They said I need to learn manners.”  
She glared at him.  
“Fuck, you’re so hot when you glare, especially when horny like this.”  
She bit her lower lip seductively, “please, Master? Or I’ll have to touch myself.” She said in a fake innocent tone that she knew would make him pissed.  
He took the bait, “don’t you fucking dare touch yourself. Or I’ll punish you.”  
She lean into his personal space and blew out a hotly, “fuck me then.”

He slammed his dick into her wet folds and roughly push inside her. She scream top of her lungs in deep cloud nine. She felt him grab her hips and squeezed them while making no room her to squirm. He let go of her bondages on her, and she quickly grabbed them and wrapped their chest together and their lower half of their bodies together. He slammed their bodies up against the bed and no space was between them. Flesh and flesh was met. He bit her neck and suck the tender flesh while he thrusts into her hard. She claws his back while screamed. Soon she was grinding into him and followed his paces.

“F-faster!”

He quicken his rhythm, and she followed him just as fast. She threw her head back and felt her eyes roll in the back of her head.

“Oh god! Dami!”  
“Fuck, M-”  
“Damian Wayne! Where were you on patr- oh my fucking god!!!” Dick burst into the room and was now in shock at the scene in front of him.  
Damian blood turn ice cold in raging fury, “GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!!!”  
Marinette’s eyes were blown wide in shock and horrified at what Dick just did.  
Soon as Dick was out of his shock and slammed the door shut with a quick apology.  
“Oh my-ahhh!” Marinette came undone and one last thrust into her Damian came inside her.

He release their bondages and collapse on top of her. His breathing was heavy and hot and so was hers. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzles into him.

“...Dick saw us...”  
Damian just growled in spite.

-Next Morning-

“I’m so sorry about last night, little D...” Dick said while scratching his neck.  
Jason was in the background, “oh my fucking god!!!! Hahhhaaa!!!”  
Damian grumbled a ‘whatever’.  
Tim was snickering behind his coffee mug, “when were you going to tell us, that you had a girlfriend, Demon Spawn?”  
“Yeah! D-demon Spawn!” Jason said while laughing.  
“Girlfriend?” Alfred said while putting down breakfast.  
Bruce look at his sons’ antics and raised an eyebrow at them, “how long you had a girlfriend, Damian? And what happened last night? Is that why you weren’t at patrol?”  
Dick look at him curiously, “well?”  
“One, last night I will never say what had happen neither will you three!” He glared at his brothers. “Two...I had a girlfriend for...two years...”  
That was when hell broke lose.


End file.
